Destinys Teens
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Mariam, una chica seria e inteligente llamese nerd daria todo lo que tiene por ser aceptada,Krisrespetada y temida la ayuda y todo comienza a partir de una misteriosa nota que recibe mariam ... vamos mariam!
1. Default Chapter

Alguna vez han deseado ser la mas popular de la escuela??¿alguna vez han soñado con su pareja perfecta??¿¿cuántos de nosotros no se ha sentido solo en esta vida??¿¿cuántas veces no hemos deseado ser otras personas?? Esta es una historia, en la que varios destinos se cruzan y en la que se ve que la vida de uno es maravillosa tal cual es ....  
  
"Destiny`s Teens"  
  
dedicado: para la chica que muchas veces me ha soportado y a quien quiero mucho. Kris.  
  
Capitulo 1.- "Fiesta!"  
  
El ambiente en el grupo 2-3 estaba sumamente aburrido, los alumnos bostezaban o miraban hacia cualquier lugar con cara de fastidio, al frente se encontraba una maestra ya de edad avanzada con gafas de fondo de botella y aun lado de ella, una linda chica de largo cabello azul, piel blanca y mirada tranquila, su nombre ..... Mariam Flitsuki.  
  
- la reacción de los gases nobles es ......  
  
-cállate aburrida!!! – una bolita de papel paso cerca de la cabeza de la chica  
  
-señor Kagariya!!! – la señora miro a un chico de cabello azul y mirada burlesca - compórtese o tendrá un reporte en su calificación final!!!  
  
- disculpe señorita, no sucederá otra vez ... – la maestra lo miro con desconfianza y volvió a la exposición de la chica.  
  
-bien hecho Kane!!! – una chica pelirroja le saludaba y el sonreía mas  
  
-lo se Salima, esa Mariam es tan arrogante!!!  
  
- se cree mucho solo porque es la chica consentida de todos los profesores!!  
  
-tal vez debamos mostrarle lo bueno de la "química", amigos ... – un chico de curioso acento y cabello rojo oscuro se inclino a los amigos  
  
-que se te ha ocurrido, Jhonny?? – la sonrisa de la pelirroja era de cinismo total, ella odiaba a morir a la peliazul  
  
-solo distraigan a las dos cacatúas de enfrente y ya verán!! – Salima se acerco a la maestra con un comentario acerca de la exposición de su compañera, mientras la susodicha tambien le ponía atención, sin darse cuenta que el escocés se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su experimento, sacaba una bolsita que contenía sal y luego volvía a su lugar en medio de las sonrisas de sus compañeros, a excepción de uno, ese compañero vio con desagrado y fastidio el acto, así que mejor dirigió sus ojos cafés a otro lugar, no quería presenciar semejante bajeza.  
  
-no, señorita!!!! Su compañera no puede hacer tal cosa!!!  
  
-bueno, bueno, ya entendí maestra!! – la pelirroja se dirigió a su lugar mientras veía de reojo la coloración de la peliazul, se habia asustado solo por comentar que tal vez debería exponer mientras hacia un "show", tal vez así todos le pondrían atención, le costo un castigo, pero la broma de Jhonny lo valía.  
  
- bueno ... a continuación quisiera que el ultimo ingrediente lo agregara usted profesora – Mariam le acerco un matraz con su experimento, sin saber que habia sido alterado.  
  
-con gusto querida ..... – la mujer tomo un tubo de ensayo y vertió una gota en el. lo siguiente que se aprecia es a una exaltada mujer imponiendo castigos y reportes a una asustada Mariam mientras los demás se reían sin parar y salían del aula, la clase habia terminado.  
  
******************************  
  
Una llorosa Mariam acomodaba pesados libros en su casillero, ella no entendía porque siempre se burlaban de ella cuando lo único que hacia era tratar a todos con amabilidad y estudiar: de pronto sintio que una pesado volumen caía de sus manos haciendo un estrepitoso ruido. Cuando quiso agacharse unas manos le extendían su objetivo.  
  
-esos chicos son unos bobos, no deberías hacerles caso .... – la delicada voz femenina se escucho frente a ella, levanto su vista y se encontró unos tranquilos ojos café claro. – solo no tienen algo bueno que hacer, así que ignóralos!! – cuando la peliazul la miro mejor abrió sus ojos sorprendida, quien se encontraba frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos que la chica mas temida y respetada en toda la escuela, su cabello largo y negro, sus ojos claros, su piel blanca y su voz tranquila y fría era inconfundible. Tomo el libro y agradeció con una reverencia silenciosa, que tal si la quería golpear o algo??  
  
- gra ... gracias – escucho su misma voz lejana, esa chica tenia presencia y muy fuerte.  
  
-no me tengas miedo, se que has oído cosas malas de mi, pero no soy tan sádica como dicen, mi nombre es Kris Hiwatari .... – la sonrisa franca que empleo esa fría chica animo a la peliazul y extendió su mano con agrado  
  
-mi nombre es Mariam ....  
  
-Flitsuki, lo se, la chica genio de toda la escuela ... – ante el comentario la tristeza volvió a la verde mirada. – hey!! Que paso?? Dije algo malo?? – la chica se recargo en un casillero mientras veía a la genio, le era simpática la chica, siempre tan silenciosa y sin decir nada ante las burlas de sus compañeros, realmente la admiraba, pero, a partir de ese momento Kris no permitiría un abuso mas hacia ella, era su nueva amiga y eso era todo.  
  
-de que sirve ser tan inteligente si no tengo amigos??  
  
-esos que quieres que sean tus amigos son unos insensibles .... – ambas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y al ver que la peliazul seguía con la mirada triste la fría chica solo suspiro – bueno, si lo que quieres es que te acepten, entonces deberías hacer una fiesta  
  
-una fiesta??  
  
-si!! Tu sabes, eso es algo que a todos les agrada, la organizas e invitas a todos, así harás amigos y tratas de socializarte mejor con los demás!!  
  
-no se, Hiwatari-san, y si no funciona??  
  
-claro que funcionara!!! Asi que antes que nada deja eso de Hiwatari-san, realmente me choca!! Llámame Kris que porque lo digas no se me acabara!! –Mariam sonrió ante el comentario – en serio!!! bueno, te decía que si funcionara y además ... a lo mejor consigues un chico guapo que sea tu novio – eso hizo enrojecer a la otra mientras la otra reía de lo rápido que lo hacia.  
  
-tu crees?? un novio, yo??  
  
-porque no?? Eres linda y realmente simpática, así que prepárate!!  
  
-pero, .... y mis padres??  
  
-distráelos!!hoy es fin de semana y diles que vayan al teatro o al cine, yo que se!!! Sácalos de tu casa, porque hoy mismo tienes que hacer la fiesta ...  
  
-QUEEEE??HOY??- la chica detuvo su marcha mirando impresionada a su nueva amiga  
  
-así es!! Despues de clases iré a tu casa para preparar todo!! – la chica le guiño un ojo mientras la otra no sabia ni que decir, aun no se recuperaba del todo.  
  
-pero, ... pero .... como sabrán todos a donde ir y que tendré una fiesta??  
  
-tu déjame eso a mi!!! – y diciendo la pelinegra salió corriendo dejando a Mariam con una gran confusión.  
  
-bueno, solo espero que todo salga bien – sonrió y se dirigió a su siguiente clase literalmente corriendo, ya habian timbrado y todos ya entraban a sus salones.  
  
***************************  
  
-ya voy!!! – la chica abrió la puerta de su casa dejando ver a una chica con lentes negros y vestida con un ajustado pantalón color azul y una escotada blusa blanca – llegaste a tiempo, Kris, pasa!!  
  
-espero que ya todo esta listo .... – la chica se quito sus anteojos y entrando con pasos ligeros mientras miraba con su usual postura de gente superior, era ya un habito imborrable que le daba temor a los demás.  
  
-si, mis padres salieron desde temprano, una hermana de mama les hablo diciéndoles que los quería ver, ella vive en otra ciudad, luego irían a hablar con el director del colegio de mi hermano y ....  
  
-hermano?? – la pelinegra miro a su amiga con cara de extrañeza – tienes un hermano??  
  
-si, uno menor, se llama Joseph, lo que pasa es que el estudia en un colegio para hombres ...  
  
-aahh, vaya!! Yo tambien tengo un hermano, solo que es un año mayor que yo, es el orgullo de la familia ... pero bueno, tus padres estarán todo el dia fuera??  
  
-si, tal vez no regresen hasta mañana, dijeron que tenían muchas cosas que hacer ...  
  
-y la servidumbre??  
  
-les di el dia libre  
  
-perfecto!! Ahora solo hay que arreglar este lugar ... – durante un rato vemos a dos amigas moviendo un poco los muebles, haciendo bocadillos y decorando, cuando toco escoger la música ... – Mariam!! que clase de música es esta??  
  
- pues ...... Bethowen ...  
  
-que bueno que traje la música ... – la chica negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba una gran pila de CD`s de su mochila mientras la ojiverde la veía con admiración, no cabía duda que esa chica se preparaba para todo. - ya solo nos falta arreglarte a ti ...  
  
- a mi??  
  
-claro!!! la anfitriona tiene que lucir espectacular!! Donde esta tu cuarto??  
  
-en el segundo piso, segunda puerta ...  
  
-pues vamos!!! – Hiwatari salió corriendo escaleras arriba y depues de unos momentos lo hacia Mariam, presentía algo malo.  
  
========================= fin del capitulo uno =====================  
  
bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mi hija Kris Mariam Hiwatari o conocida aquí como "Miss. Hiwatari", si, así se llama, algún problema?? Escritora de varios fics de excelente calidad, que les recomiendo leer si no lo han hecho, ella fanática de los Kai/Ray, Kai/Max y Mariam/Kai. Este fic se lo debía desde hace mucho y las veces que lograba escribirlo me lo borraban!!! Al fin logre cumplirle en parte. Esta historia esta basada en una que no recuerdo (la leí de una revista cuando tenia cuatro años!!) pero esta bastante alterada a la original, espero y sea su agrado, ya que este fic es un Mariam/Kai. Nos vemos y ja ne!! 


	2. La Nota

Kokoro: cool!!! Ya estoy con el 2 capi!! ^O^  
  
Jhonny: a los reviewers!! ^^*  
  
Kokoro: que?? ._. tan pronto?? ._.UUU  
  
Jhonny: si!! ¬¬  
  
Kokoro: oki T.T  
  
Reviews:  
  
Mariam hiwatari: claro que lo publique!!! Algo dedicado para ti tiene que ser publicado!!! Me adoras?? ;--; gracias!!  
  
Jhonny: al contrario, .. te odia ¬_¬  
  
Kokoro: T.T nu es verdad  
  
Jhonny: XDDD  
  
Kokoro: mm... que mas?? ahhh, si... como agradecerme?? Creeme, yo soy la que jamas terminara de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi y tu no eres nada de lo que ijiste!! Eres muy buena y linda!! Me halaga que pienses que esta genila, es un honor el que pienses asi y ojala y te siga gustando ^^  
  
Gaby kon: tu jamas das lata Ga-san!! Cool que pienses asi!! Je!! Ta linda la parejita, verdad?? ^^ kane?? Je, y no sabes la que le espera a este muchachote!! Saludos a kane!! =^-^=  
  
Dayiah Belsebu: oohh, increíble que te sientas identificada, y que el fic te guste!! Espero verte mas en esta seccion de reviewers sobrinis!! ^^  
  
+Faye+: por supuesto que tiene continuación!! Todos los lunes actualizare este fic sin falta!! Me alegra que te gustara la trama, y si, tienes razon, la popular y no popular son amigas, ... y vienen muchas mas sorpresas!!  
  
Kokoro: bueno, esos son todos los reviews, espero y este capi les agrade!! =^-^=  
  
================================================================  
  
"Destiny`s Teens"  
  
Dedicado: para la chica que muchas veces me ha soportado y a quien quiero mucho. Kris.  
  
Capitulo 2.- " La Nota"  
  
Kris sacaba mas y mas ropa del closet de Mariam, largas y elegantes faldas, serias y recatadas blusas, vestidos discretos y una que otra mascada, mientras la peliazul veía todo el "desastre" que su amiga causaba, sentada en una esquina de su cama.  
  
-oye, chica .... – Mariam fijo su mirada en los cafés de Kris, esta ultima con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza – estas segura que este closet es el tuyo y no el de "otra persona"?? – Mariam no entendía nada y solo afirmo con la cabeza – bueno, te creo – la pelinegra siguió con su tarea hasta que saco un diminuto vestido color blando, un moño detrás y de mangas largas. – este esta perfecto!!! – la chica exclamaba como si fuera la maravilla mundial – bueno, con unos arreglos estará perfecto, tu que opinas??  
  
-pero, .... Kris .... – la chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia su amiga- este vestido lo use en mi primera comunión, cuando tenia doce años y dudo mucho que me quede ...  
  
-tonterías!!una vez que le quite este moño y mangas veras que te lucirá de lujo!!!  
  
-no lo se ....  
  
-bueno, quieres o no lucir linda y lograr socializar con los gorilas de nuestros compañeros??  
  
-pues ... si ...  
  
-entonces no reproches y pásame hilo, aguja y tijeras .... – Mariam quiso replicar, pero Kris ya se habia sentado dispuesta a comenzar, suspiro resignada y fue por las cosas que le habia pedido.  
  
**********  
  
El ambiente era desquiciante y divertido, todos bailaban ante una estruendosa música, chicos y chicas se encontraban por todas partes de la casa y a cada momento llegaban mas y todos eran bien recibidos. Las botanas y demás comida tenían que ser rápidamente llenadas, parecia que mas de la mitad de la escuela se encontraba reunida ahí.  
  
-linda fiesta, Mariam ...... – Kane se acercaba muy feliz hacia la anfitriona quien sonreía nerviosamente rodeada de muchos chicos, su largo cabello siempre trenzado, ahora lucia suelto y hermoso, y el vestido enmarcaba su bella figura maravillosamente, nadie podía creerlo pero todos los chicos trataban de llamar su atención, aunque seria mas facil si Kris Hiwatari, con su usual mirada, no espantara a aquellos que atosigaban a su pobre amiga, una cosa era decir halagos y otra acosarla casi sexualmente.  
  
-gracias, eres muy amable Kane  
  
-solo soy sincero ante ti ... – el chico hizo una leve inclinación y la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que hablaba así con un chico. Kane fijo su mirada de repente en la fría de Hiwatari y le dio un escalofrió, ella lo noto y sonrió casi maquiavélicamente.  
  
-pasa algo, Kane??  
  
-no, nada .... – el chico trato de volver a su postura, y tiro de su rostro para componerlo – es solo que veía algo curioso ....  
  
-aah, si??que cosa??  
  
-al parecer te has vuelto amiga de Kris Hiwatari, no lo sabia .....  
  
-es una gran amiga, .... – la sonrisa sincera perturbo a Kane por completo, así que se disculpo y se retiro hacia donde sus amigos lo veían.  
  
-no sabia que te gustaba la "ratoncito", Kane ... – Salima, lo veía de forma reprochadora y su tono era ácido  
  
-a veces es bueno cambiar de aires un poco ..... – ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la chica hablando con un rubio  
  
-al parecer a la "chica genio" – agrego con malicia el escocés – le salió lo "zorra" ahora esta ligando con Enrique  
  
-no sabe la que le espera ... – termino Dunga, para despues reír aparatosamente.  
  
-no sabia que te gustaba la física, Enrique....  
  
-así es preciosa, solo que a mi no me gusta llamar la atención de esa manera ....  
  
-ya veo .... – unos gritos de jubilo lograron que la peliazul fijara su vista en una parte de la sala en donde unos chicos habian comenzado a hacer malabares con unos jarrones ... – permíteme Enrique ....  
  
-por supuesto linda .... – la chica fue hacia los "malabaristas"  
  
-ajajajajajajaja, miren como vuelan!!! – un chico de facciones felinas y cabello negro jugaba con tres jarrones ..... que se veían muy costosos  
  
-a ver!! Inténtalo con este otro!! Veamos que tan bueno eres!! – un chico rubio y pecoso le habia lanzado un jarrón un poco mas grande a su amigo Lee ....  
  
-no, por favor, esos jarrones son los ....  
  
CRASHHH!!!!  
  
- ..... favoritos de mama ... – la chica habia llegado tarde mientras los amigos reían de su "gracia" mientras la ojiverde pensaba en que hacer sin sentirse tan mal ....  
  
-oye, mira!! "bebida" de la buena!!! – automáticamente volteo y se sorprendió mucho al ver que ya varias personas se servían licor, brandy y demás bebidas de la cantina, y ella no lo habia notado.  
  
-no por favor!!! Esto es de mi padre y sera capaza de matarme si ve que su vino no esta como el lo dejo, muchos son para ocasiones especiales!!  
  
-pues esta es una ocasión especial!! – Kane habia comenzado a regar brandy hacia donde podía y Mariam se sentía al borde de la lagrima  
  
-relájate nena, estas muy tensa ..... – el italiano, ya subido de copas, se habia acercado a ella abrazándola por la cintura  
  
-es que tu no entiendes Enrique, ellos.....!!! – no pudo terminar porque el rubio le habia puesto una botella en la boca y por desprevenida, se la estaba bebiendo y despues de unos momentos perdió toda conciencia.  
  
-verdad que te sientes ..... mejor??  
  
-siieeee ..... – la chica se mareo mucho y camino hasta toparse con la pelinegra quien la miraba asustada  
  
-Mariam?? porque diablos estas ebria??  
  
-yo no estoy ..... hic!! ... ebria ..... Kris .... estoy mejor que nunca, ... amigaaaaaa!!!  
  
-estas muy borracha!!! Ven conmigo!!  
  
-no!! Yo no quiero!! ... – la ojiverde estaba haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita mientras su amiga la trataba de sujetar para ayudarla, pero se le zafo y Mariam se dirigió hacia un grupito que jugaba a la botella .... con figuras de porcelana.... – que hachen .... hic ... chicos??  
  
-jugamos, le entras o eres aguafiestas??  
  
-yu no soy aguafiestas!! Ahora verán!! – y la chica se sentó pero al instante pusieron una música muy movidita y se sintio todavía mas happy – hic!! Miren muchachos!! Bailare para ustedes!!!  
  
-mejor para todos tus invitados, preciosa!! – Kane la condujo al centro del lugar y la subió a una mesa en donde Mariam comenzó a bailar seductoramente provocando risas y festejos entre todos, unos porque estaban bebidos o porque se daban cuenta del estado de ella.  
  
-baila, nena baila!!! – los ánimos no escaldeaban y parecia que así seguirían .....  
  
-MARIAM FLITSUKI, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO??? – el terrible grito y la abrupta forma de quitar la música logro que a varios se les bajara un poco lo borracho y fijaran sus vistas en los padres de la anfitriona, .... que seguía muy ebria todavía.  
  
-papi, mamí!!! – la chica se bajo de la mesa y corrió hacia el lado de sus padres – que bueno que llegaron!! Asi podrán unírsenos  
  
-deja de decir tonterías niña!! – reprocho la mujer de cabello verde, ojos negros y agradable figura. – y porque demonios estas vestida como una ... "cualquiera"???  
  
-jamás imagine esto de ti, Mariam ... – el hombre de cabello corto y azul miraba despectivamente todo el espectáculo  
  
-no, no, no, no digan eso!! yo organice esta fiestecita para que conozcan a todooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssss mis amigooooooooooooooss!!! – la chica señalaba a los jóvenes mientras kris deseaba que se la tragaran la tierra ..... y completita.  
  
-esta bola de nacos no son tus amigos – la voz de la mujer era casi frenética – tus amigos nos son unos "nacos y vulgares", échalos inmediatamente de aquí  
  
-no,no,no,no,no!!! Ellos son mis mejores amigos y se van a quedar aquí!! – la ojiverde se tiro al suelo y comenzó a patalear y hacer pucheros ante los asombrados ojos de sus padres  
  
-Frank, tu hija esta borracha!! Llévala a su cuarto!!  
  
-si querida –el hombre se inclino a levantar a su hija mientras esta continuaba con su teatrito  
  
-no papito, yo estoy bien, no estoy bo ... hic ... borracha como dice mama ...  
  
-y ustedes, .. LARGO DE MI CASA!! FUERA VULGARES!! – todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida murmurando contra la mujer. Kris intento hablar con ella, pero la mujer estaba histérica y solo atino a disculparse y salir con los demas, ya aclararia los malentendidos y vería la forma en que sus compañeros pagaran las travesuras.  
  
******************************  
  
Kris se encontraba vestida y completamente arreglada, a pesar de que era temprana hora, ella acostumbraba levantarse temprano para hacer ejercicio o disfrutar mas de sus pasatiempos, pero en esos momentos no se habia levantado para eso.  
  
La chica se sentía culpable por lo sucedido a su amiga, ya que a ella se le habia ocurrido lo de la fiesta y aparte invito a puro chico atrabancado, así que mucha culpa la tenia ella y estaba decidida a afrontarla, comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cierta prisa, debía llegar antes que su amiga despertara y de que sus padres se fueran a sus quehaceres; y así era Kris Hiwatari, responsable y madura como pocas personas existían o sabían.  
  
-a donde con tanta prisa?? – la voz fría y sexy .. (n/a: Kris dice que es sexy, así que no se quejen!! o.oU) de su hermano mayor la hizo detenerse en seco antes de llegar a la puerta principal.  
  
-para que quiere saber "el orgullo familiar" a donde me dirijo?? – el chico de cabellos bicolor ignoro el tono, estaba acostumbrado y se acerco a ella.  
  
-no vas a salir – la forma tan simple y seria hizo a la chica tener un rápido enojo  
  
-porque demonios no??  
  
-visitaremos al abuelo que esta enfermo .... – dijo simplemente el chico mientras se arreglaba los puños de su camisa  
  
-y?? No es que no me interese su salud pero bien puedo ir otro dia  
  
-tiene que ser hoy  
  
-porque??porque tu lo dices "señor perfección"???  
  
-no – dijo el chico mientras se colocaba frente a ella y la miraba acusadoramente – si no porque tu dijiste  
  
-a que dem.....???  
  
-el abuelo ha estado enfermo desde hace dos semanas y no hemos ido a verlo ... o al menos tu, pero prometiste que irías hoy y tu no dejaras de cumplir una promesa y menos si la hiciste en mi presencia  
  
-tengo otras cosas que hacer  
  
-hazlas otro dia ....  
  
-me necesita una amiga!!  
  
-y tu abuelo tambien!!! así que no quiero mas reproches y sube al auto que ya nos vamos!! – la chica se quedo de piedra, cuando su hermano le hablaba así el caso era perdido, pero Mariam la necesitaba y ella quería ayudarla ....  
  
-esta bien, pero antes de ir con el abuelo, llévame a casa de una amiga, quede de ayudarle a recoger su casa pero ahora no podré ...  
  
-de acuerdo ....  
  
-gracias hermano!!! – la chica lo abrazo rápidamente y corrió hacia el auto deportivo. Kai sonrió, eran pocas las veces que Kris se mostraba así de feliz y agradecida, sentía curiosidad por esa chica tan especial que habia logrado hacer sonreir así a su hermana.  
  
***************************  
  
-que paso??  
  
-nadie me contesta .... –ambos hermanos se veían descontentos, Kris tenia ya veinte minutos tocando el timbre y golpeando la puerta pero nadie le abría y se comenzaba a preocupar  
  
-entonces déjale una nota, de seguro era la primera vez que tomaba y eso le afecto .... – Kris le habia contado a su hermano todo, por primera vez habia sido totalmente sincera con el y eso la habia puesto feliz en cierta forma y mas a el.  
  
-tienes razón – la chica abrió su mochila y escribió en una hoja de papel un mensaje, la arranco y la paso por debajo de la puerta para despues irse con su hermano a visitar a su abuelo.  
  
******************************  
  
-aayy, mi cabecita!!! – la ojiverde se encontraba en pijama y tratando de caminar sobre la "destrucción" ocasionada por la fiestecita – mis papas se fueron desde temprano y ahora tengo que limpiar todo esto yo sola y sin nadie que me ayude – la chica agarro una escoba pero vio algo bajo el resquicio de la puerta que la hizo ir hacia alli – una nota.... y para mi?? – curiosa, la abrió y se sorprendió con lo que decía y sin evitarlo se ruborizo tiernamente.  
  
"Mariam:  
  
lamento mucho no poder ayudarte a limpiar como hubiera deseado, así como tambien explicarle a tus papas que la culpa no era tuya, espero con sinceridad que no te castigaran o reprendieran muy fuerte. Las circunstancias han sido malas últimamente porque justamente hoy tengo que visitar a mi abuelo enfermo y no pude evadir ese compromiso, pero prometo compensarte muy pronto. Me despido cariñosamente de ti ..... K %%%%"  
  
Mariam trato de entender el nombre pero no pudo, lo único que se notaba de esa extraña firma era que su nombre empezaba con K.  
  
-gracias quien quiera que seas .... - la chica suspiro pensando en que tenia un admirador secreto  
  
===================== fin del capitulo 2 ===============================  
  
Kokoro: al fin!! capitulo 2 terminado!!! Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic!! ^^  
  
Jhonny: que historia tan melosota!!  
  
Kokoro: cállate ^^U  
  
Jhonny: y porque aparezco tan malvado??  
  
Kokoro: XDD nos vemos la próxima semana!!! Actualizare este fic y varios los lunes!!  
  
Jhonny: los sábados es muy difícil ya que todos actualizan ese dia!!  
  
Kokoro: sieee o.oU así que esperaremos con ansias su comentarios!! Cuídense muxho y ja ne!! ^o^ 


	3. Comencemos! Tu Eres el Primero Kane!

> Kokoro: discúlpenme el retraso!!! Perdón!!! ;--; 
> 
> Jhonny: eres realmente patética!! ¬¬U
> 
> Kokoro: lo que digan!! TOT
> 
> Jhonny: reviews, por favor!! ù.u
> 
> **Reviews:**
> 
> **Dayiah Lilith Belcebu Sekmet: **vaya!! Bueno, y con lo que sucederá creo que tendrás menos puntos en común pero bueno, que bueno que a pesar de todo te agrade. Lamento el retraso!!
> 
> **Gaby Kon: **chetos!! Entonces tu si te sientes algo identificada?? Que mala onda de tus compañeros!! . . Kane, no hay porque agradecer, te mando mas saludos y un beso!! Me caes super a pesar de todo n.n ..... y aun así despues de lo que pasaras en este capi n.nU eehh?? El mensaje??? . si me explicas lo que quieres decirme nu me enojo!! .
> 
> **Faye: **ahora si saldrá todos los lunes!! Ya esta es mi última semana de clases, nu asistiré, solo entregare unos trabajos pero tendré más tiempo para actualizarlo AHORA si, todos los lunes. Por cierto, admiradoras de Kai, hoy se quedaran sin verlo en este capi, pero les prometo que en el otro saldrá!!
> 
> Kokoro: ahora si!! vayamos al fic!!
> 
> =========================================================== 
> 
> **Destinys Teens**
> 
> **Por:** **_Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Dedicado_: Para esa chica que siempre me ha soportado. De todos los humores. Kris._**
> 
> **Capítulo 3.-** **_Comencemos! Tu Eres el Primero Kane!!!_**
> 
> -buenos dias
> 
> -buenos dias!!
> 
> -que tal tu fin de semana??
> 
> -bien!! ..... y el tuyo??
> 
> -tambien!!
> 
> -que bueno!! Fíjate que el viernes ocurrió .....
> 
> Conversaciones de ese tipo sucedían, no solo por los pasillos, si no por toda la escuela. La chica Hiwatari avanzaba con aparente paso decidido por los pasillos del instituto, pero la verdad era que estaba algo preocupada por su amiga.
> 
> Aparte de que no pudo ir a ayudarla a limpiar su casa, disculparse con los padres de ella y apoyarla en esos momentos difíciles. Lo peor del caso, era que su "visita" al abuelo no fue nada corta, al contrario, ella y su hermano se quedaron ahí hasta ese dia!!! De hecho, esa mañana. Y no es que no quisiera a su abuelo, solo que el hombre era algo "excéntrico" en especial con ella.
> 
> Casi sin darse cuenta, ya habia llegado a su salón de clases y rogaba porque Mariam ya se encontrara ahí, tenia que saber como le habia ido a su amiga. Abrió la puerta y entro buscando con la mirada. Vio a su amiga, leyendo (para variar) al final de la ultima fila. Y camino hacia alli tratando de hacer ruido y llamar su atención. Cosa que logro al mover estruendosamente varios pupitres de una patada.
> 
> -buenos dias Kris – la peliazul dejó su libro a un lado y se acercó a su amiga con una gota enorme cruzándole por la cabeza al ver el "desorden" que habia provocado
> 
> -buenos dias Mariam – dijo la chica en cuanto la peliazul llego a ella – escucha yo, ..... sobre lo que paso el fin de semana ....
> 
> -esta bien Kris, tu solo has querido ayudarme, no te preocupes, esta bien. Yo tuve la culpa
> 
> -pero yo fui quien .....
> 
> -no es cierto, yo fui quien te pidió ayuda pero esta bien, no te preocupes
> 
> -no te quería dejar sola Mariam .... – decía la chica con voz apenada y la otra solo negó con la cabeza con ternura
> 
> -lo se y te lo agradezco, no te culpes, ya habrán otras fiestas; además, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, ..... tal vez ..... no estaría tan contenta – la ojicafe levanto su cabeza con una cara llena de una real duda
> 
> -a que te refieres?? – pregunto la chica mientras la ojiverde se sonrojaba notoriamente – que te paso?? Acaso conociste a un chico lindo que logro conquistar a Mariam?? – dijo ya en broma
> 
> -pues ..... si y no – la pelinegra enarco una ceja
> 
> -explícate
> 
> -veras, al dia siguiente de la fiesta, encontré en mi casa una nota!! – la pelinegra iba a decir que la nota era de ella pero su amiga no la vio, ni dejo – de un chico!! Puedes creerlo?? Un admirador secreto!
> 
> -un admirador secreto?? – la Hiwatari no pudo evitar sorprenderse, entonces la nota no era la de ella
> 
> -si!! espera, deja y te la muestro, la traje y quiero que la veas – Mariam fue a su mochila y saco la nota (con sumo cuidado) y se la entrego a Kris.- aun no puedo creer que tengo un admirador secreto, estoy tan emocionada, jamás habia tenido un admirador secreto!!! – y mientras Mariam se sonrojaba, hablaba acerca del amor y se ponía en varias poses de pena y amor, su amiga leía "la nota".
> 
> Era increíble pero lógico, la nota era la que ella le habia dejado a su amiga, pero, .... si se le veía desde un punto de vista mas objetivo, eso si que parecia algo dejado por un "admirador". Y ahora, ..... que iba a hacer?? Mariam estaba muy emocionada, ilusionada ..... no, si se le veía mejor la chica estaba ..... enamorada!! Estaba enamorada de una nota que ella cree dejada por un chico, un chico imaginario y que, al parecer, no existe!!
> 
> Que podía hacer ella?? Podría decir la verdad, que ella dejó eso y no quien ella pensaba, y con eso, dejaba a su amiga mas triste, desilusionada, con el animo por los suelos y sin fe en el amor; .... pero ya tendría claro que no debe hacerse ilusiones con algo que no existe.
> 
> O ..... tambien podría mentirle, decirle que busque al "chico" que la apoyó, y dejar que crea en un espejismo de fantasía, amor y con posibilidades de darse un golpe emocional muy fuerte si se enterara que ella se lo dejo y no alguien mas.
> 
> -aunque .... por desgracia .... no se le entiende el nombre, solo que su nombre empieza con la letra "K" – la ojiverde habia detenido su danza de amor y ahora se veía en sus ojos algo de desilusión y tristeza. A Kris se le partió el corazón.
> 
> Se le vinieron a la mente con mas fuerza, y al mismo tiempo, las dos posibilidades de respuesta que le daría a su amiga, y ambas sonaban justas y razonables. Si estuvieran en el lugar de Kris, ustedes, ..... que hubieran decidido??
> 
> Estoy segura que lo que ella hizo ......
> 
> -entonces tendremos que buscar tu "chico" aunque sea por debajo de las piedras – a la peliazul pareciera que la luz habia vuelto a ella
> 
> -en serio Kris??
> 
> -si – dijo la chica mientras se mordía la lengua y se cruzaba los dedos por detrás, rogaba por que todo saliera bien.
> 
> -gracias!! – la chica se abrazo a la Hiwatari – eres una gran amiga Kris
> 
> -no digas eso, Mariam – decía la chica mientras suspiraba algo derrotada – no digas eso
> 
> Momentos despues se separaron y comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros para recibir la primer clase del dia de un lunes cualquiera.
> 
> Y mientras Mariam suspiraba enormemente ante el recuerdo de la dichosa nota, y el resto del alumnado bostezaba y se quejaba, una chica orgullosa planeaba su estrategia. Kris mordía su lápiz mientras maquilaba la forma de cómo conseguir al dichoso "chavo" sueño de una adolescente enamorada.
> 
> Sus ojos cafés se cerraron ante el fastidio de no poder encontrar una rápida solución hasta que estos se posaron en un compañero de clase que no dejaba de mirar a la ojiverde, un chico que estuvo mucho tiempo con su amiga en la fiesta y que habia demostrado interés (algo morboso pero interés al fin y al cabo) en su querida amiga. Sonrió malignamente al descubrir a su objetivo, su presa y candidato para ser la pareja ideal de una chica linda y estudiosa.
> 
> Solo tenia que darles un empujoncito y el resto se daría solo. Se estiro un poco en su pupitre al imaginar la cara de todos si los vieran a ellos juntos.
> 
> -tengo mucha sed – se excuso la chica mientras la ojicafe la veía tomar otra botella de agua – y, .... que me querías decir, Kris??
> 
> -solo que ..... – la pelinegra se tomo su tiempo, tenia que salirle muy natural – ya tengo una idea de quien pueda ser tu "admirador secreto" – Mariam abrió sus ojos, se sonrojo y ...... sin querer escupió agua y mojo a su amiga de la cara
> 
> -perdón, perdón, perdón!! Lo siento mucho – se lamentaba la chica mientras su amiga sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba
> 
> -esta bien, Mariam, solo que te tome por sorpresa, entiendo que te pongas as
> 
> -disculpa y gracias por entenderme – volvía a repetir la chica
> 
> -no hay problema – dijo la chica mientras terminaba de secarse – como te decía, creo saber quien es ese "chico"
> 
> -quien??
> 
> -espera, puede que te sorprendas pero, estoy "casi" segura que ese chavo es .... – la ojiverde estaba mas que ansiosa y su amiga no decía nada
> 
> -quien????
> 
> -Kane!!
> 
> -QUIEN????- ahora si habia sido un grito que se escucho por toda la cafetería, logrando que todos los presentes miraran extrañados al par, en especial por el hecho que Mariam se habia levantado de su asiento
> 
> -no tenias porque gritar – murmuro la pelinegra
> 
> -cierto – dijo la peliazul mientras se volvía a sentar- pero es que me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijiste, porque ... aun no me lo puedo creer
> 
> -si bueno, a veces la vida nos sale con cada sorpresa
> 
> -pero el siempre me ha molestado .....
> 
> -esa es una técnica que muchos chicos utilizan para llamar tu atención- decía la Hiwatari mientras sorbía de su jugo y movía un dedo
> 
> -y siempre esta con Salima .....
> 
> -los chicos tambien tienen amigas y Salima es una de ellas ....
> 
> -pero al parecer ella esta enamorada de el ....
> 
> -pero el no de ella!! Deja a la chica, Mariam!! lo que importa es que Kane esta interesado en ti y te dejó esa nota
> 
> -o puede que no – señalo la ojiverde
> 
> -tal vez, pero es una posibilidad que no hay que descartar – entre ambas se formo un silencio, que duro el resto de su comida.
> 
> Kris no sabia ni que pensar, tal vez su actuación y argumentos no habian sido suficientemente claros y ahora comenzaría a sospechar o pensar en quien sabe que cosa.
> 
> Cuando el timbre sonó para dar fin al momento, la ojiverde se decidió.
> 
> -invitare a salir a Kane y veré si el es el chico que me dejo la nota
> 
> -espera – exclamo la ojicafe – yo le dejare la nota, tu solo preocúpate por tu cita de hoy – la peliazul dudó pero al final dio una sonrisa
> 
> -gracias Kris!! - la pelinegra asintió sonriendo y fue a su clase. Tal vez, su actuación si habia sido buena. Despues de todo, ella era la presidente del club de teatro, tenia que haber sido excelente.
> 
> -quien es la mejor?? quien es la mejor?? Kris!! Kris es la mejor!! – grito la chica por un pasillo semi-desértico, en donde dos alumnos de grado inferior se preguntaban si en realidad esa era la misma señorita "frialdad" Hiwatari. La misma que habia gritado emocionada y bailando estilo X-men (o para ser precisos, estilo Kurt de X-men).
> 
> El chico guardaba, fastidiado, los libros en su casillero. Habia sido un dia muy extraño para el. Primero, llego tarde por culpa de un despertador que no habia sonado, no era porque nunca hubiera llegado tarde o porque no lo hiciera seguido, si no por el hecho de que esa vez no lo habia hecho a propósito y esta vez si lo habian castigado. Luego, se le olvido su trabajo de química mereciéndose un gran y enorme cero y sin dar la oportunidad de entregarlo al dia siguiente, golpeo un libro mientras maldecía, se habia desvelado por terminar el dichoso trabajo.
> 
> En su clase de deportes, resbalo y cayó enfrente de la mitad de la escuela ( desde cuando varios salones tomaban la misma clase a la misma hora?? porque no se habia dado cuenta??) y habia sido aparatosamente logrando rasparse seriamente y tener que ir a la enfermería acompañado de las risas de sus "amigos".
> 
> Cuando llego al lugar, la enfermera no se encontraba y tuvo que esperarla, pero como no habia parches ni toallitas, tuvieron que aplicarle la vieja técnica del alcohol con agua oxigenada. Aun le dolía!!.
> 
> Luego, Kris Hiwatari se la paso viéndolo "sospechosamente" durante todo el santo dia ...... justamente los lunes compartían las mismas malditas clases y el ni en cuenta!! Que era lo peor que podía pasarle ahora?? Acaso existía un castigo mas cruel que lo que ya habia pasado??
> 
> En el momento en que todos su libros cayeron justamente sobre su pie derecho le dio la respuesta ..... los libros mas pesados y grandes que tenia.
> 
> -maldita sea mi suerte!! Maldito mi dia!! Y maldito quien me lo este provocando!! – el chico se quito los libros de encima y comenzó a sobarse la parte adolorida. Luego de seguir maldiciendo y acomodar todo nuevamente vio en el suelo una hoja doblada con su nombre escrito enfrente.
> 
> -que demonios ......?? – murmuro el chico mientras cerraba su casillero y tomaba la hoja entre sus manos disponiéndose a leer. – veamos que dice:
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Kane:_**
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Todo el fin de semana recordé tu atención a mi durante la fiesta. Debo reconocer que jamás pensé que fueras tan galante (aparte de guapo) y caballeroso. Por eso, quiero invitarte a mi casa a estudiar matemáticas. Ojala y no faltes ya que estaré esperándote a las seis en punto._**
> 
> ****
> 
> Atte. Mariam Flitsuki 
> 
> El peliazul sonrió maliciosamente mientras mil pensamientos pervertidos cruzaban por su mente. Despues de todo, algo tenia que salir bien, y se divertiría mucho con la chica "genio". Cerro su casillero y salió corriendo a su casa para confirmar su asistencia. Tenia que estar bien presentable para esa ocasión tan especial. El recuerdo de cómo habia lucido la peliazul durante la fiesta, habia quedado grabada en su mente de manera lujuriosa.
> 
> -si, hace rato me llamo diciendo que estaría aquí a la hora convenida , dime Kris, que hora era la hora "convenida" – Mariam se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama y hablando por teléfono con su amiga
> 
> _oh, bueno –_ decía muy divertida la chica, ante el recuerdo de cómo habia escrito el recado –_le dije que fuera a las seis en punto_
> 
> -y que mas decía?? – pregunto algo "defensiva" la chica
> 
> _pues .... que recordabas su caballerosidad y atención, eso es todo_
> 
> -segura??
> 
> _segura_
> 
> -no me mientes??
> 
> _no te miento _– la ojiverde se mordió un labio y comenzó a escuchar el timbre
> 
> -ooh, debo colgarte, de seguro es el!!
> 
> _suerte!!_
> 
> -gracias!! – al chica colgó, acomodo su cabello suelto y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Suspiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. Hizo bien, luego tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no dejar la boca abierta.
> 
> -hola, espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano –decía el chico mientras sonreía seductoramente (n/ de Ga-san: Kane!! -- -tirando baba y sintiéndose en la luna)
> 
> -no ... para nada .. pa-pasa – el asintió y entro firmemente al hogar mientras la chica trataba de controlarse mas.
> 
> Jamás creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver a su compañero de clase con esa apariencia tan encantadora. Pantalones negros (algo ajustados), camisa azul, peinado formal, y emanando un delicioso aroma (al parecer de su jabón de baño) y se sonrojo.
> 
> -donde esta tu cuarto?? – la chica no respondió ante la pregunta, solo comenzó a caminar delante de el mostrándole el camino y mientras sentía la penetrante mirada recorrerla de pies a cabeza. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo dejo pasar, se encomendó a todos los santos que conocía y no.
> 
> -y tus libros?? – pregunto la chica ya un poco mas calmada
> 
> -no los necesito – dijo sencillamente el chico
> 
> -pero los necesitas y .....
> 
> -no los necesito – dijo el chico mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora. La chica se sonrojo mas y saco sus notas y demás de matemáticas.
> 
> -bueno, ..... que te parece si repasamos los logaritmos??
> 
> -me parece bien – dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros y se acercaba a ella. Esta solo suspiro.
> 
> -bueno, cual es el concepto de logaritmo?? – la chica trataba de concentrarse pero el chico ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, aun así intento concentrarse.
> 
> -bueno, ... pues según este tipo que lo invento ...
> 
> -tipo??
> 
> -si!! ese ... pues dice que esas cosas son medio complicadas .....
> 
> -queee??
> 
> -pero no tanto, aunque claro, solo si eres un idiota que solo se la pasa en eso y desperdicia su tiempo ... – el chico se daba aires de gran conocedor y la chica lo miraba totalmente incrédula - ...... y por eso los profesores acusan a esos maravilloso alumnos (como yo) de falta de conocimiento peor es que ellos no saben que .....
> 
> -no, Kane, mira: Logaritmo, en matemáticas, es el exponente o potencia a la que un número fijo, llamado base, se ha de elevar para dar un número dado. – la chica se separo de el y comenzó a explicarle y el chico solo frunció el ceño - Por ejemplo, en la expresión 102 = 100, el logaritmo de 100 en base 10 es 2. Esto se escribe como log10 100 = 2.
> 
> El chico solo se levanto furioso y la chica vio como avanzaba a la salida.
> 
> -espera, Kane!! Aun no terminamos de estudiar!!! – el chico bufo exasperado y dio media vuelta, mientras la chica lo veía sin entender
> 
> -escucha nena, me gustas un resto pero no voy a soportar que me intentes controlar con tus "dotes" de niña "genio" así que ahí te ves – y sin decir mas azoto la puerta dejando a una confundida y triste Mariam.
> 
> -que fue lo que hice mal?? – se pregunto mientras caminaba, totalmente desanimada, a su habitación.
> 
> =================== fin del capitulo 2 ================================
> 
> Kokoro: hasta aquí!! Espero y les gustara el capi y sigo disculpándome por el gran y enorme retraso T.T
> 
> Jhonny: nada!! que no te perdonen!! =D
> 
> Kokoro: ahora si ... hasta el lunes!! TOT


End file.
